Ordis
Ordis '''(オルディス), also known as '''Ordis, the Port City ( の オルディス), is the provincial capital of the Lamarre Province, Erebonia. Ordis is the home of the Cayenne duchy. With a population mounting to 460,000 people, it is the second largest city in Erebonia. Ordis is a popular destination among tourists for its Summer Festival with breathtaking sights of hundreds of bonfires afloat on the bay. Background Ordis has been a prosperous city since antiquity. For that reason, it was a frequent target of pirates throughout the Middle Ages. In response, Ordis established a navy called the Order of the SeasJapanese: 海の騎士団 in the Juno Naval Fortress, which led to large-scale naval battles. In S.1201, Vita Clotilde guided Crow Armbrust to the place below Ordis where Ordine, the Azure Knight rested. Crow underwent the trial and became its contracted Awakener. After the end of the Erebonian Civil War, a splinter group of Noble Alliance forces continued to enforce its rule. Many have taken this as a sign that they may bring that situation there to an end. Locations Business District Kleist Mall '(クライストモール) is managed by Branch Manager Wads. Security Guard Herman used to be in the naval convoy according to Leonora. The mall features the following outlets: Manista's Bookstore, ran by Amy, who used to work at Riviera Court until S.1206; Hack, who runs Import Foods - Kendall, is just from Ordis; RF Store, ran by Hubert, provides high-speed service thanks to a dedicated aircraft. The young customer Nees, whose father hates the Kleist Mall, finds magazines that are released before the official release date. Bilgen is also a customer '''Riviera Court '(リヴィエラコート) was established around S.1000 and is currently managed by Branch Manager Ferris Florald. The shopping centre features the following outlets Hereford's drugstore; Citrine of Luxury Boutique Rubens is actually not its salesperson but helps customers because the woman who is supposed to run the store isn't around; and Luciole's Shop, ran by Capo. Maid Pamela, a customer, says the man she serves loathes Erebonian capital. Sir Queens and his wife, Helena, can also be found here. 'Hotel Ortensia '(ホテル・オルテンシア) is a luxurious hotel, owned by the Cayenne Duchy, that cannot be reserved for unless a letter of introduction is provided by at least a baron. Its cruiser, the Esmelas, tours through the bay of Ordis. It's managed by Hotel Manager Warburg, assisted by Receptionist Harald. Maid Sheena is originally from a fishing village. Customers at the hotel are Count Carlisle of the Kreuzen Province and Sir Wagner, together with his wife, Lady Lally. Passerby in the area are: the worldly Drusilla, who informs the player that the coast of West Zemuria is referred to as the Coastal ProvincesJapanese: 沿海州 and Ordis serves as the heart of the maritime trade network between Liberl, Lamarre and Jurai; Sir Wilson, who promotes the Ordis Summer Festival was the most beautiful iteration in Erebonia; and Old Lady Aurousseau. Tourists in Ordis can all be found in the Business District. Danny and Clonette departed with the night train from Heimdallr, which took 9 hours to arrive in Ordis. Charlotte Rackham was supposed to have come with her father, Count Rackham, to Ordis. Count Altheim also made his way to Ordis for the Provincial Council. He came together with his wife and their maid Alice, who complained about the trip from Sutherland of over 12 hours. Noble District '''Ordis Cathedral (オルディス大聖堂) was built around S.600 and is the seat of the kind Archbishop Bramfeldt, who is acquainted with Musse Egret. The clergy constitutes of Father Raymond, Father Robbins and Sister Sienna. Worshipping are Marquis Reagan, head of the old Reagan nobility in the Coastal Province, and Count Richmond, who considers Count Gorti of the Kreuzen Province his rival. 'Florald Mansion '(フロラルド伯爵邸) is the residence of the Florald Family, headed by Count Florald. His son is focused on the management of territory and his daughter, Ferris Florald, serves as branch manager of the Riviera Court at the Business District. They have one butler, Rion, and two maids, Leni and Cara. 'Noble District - Mansion '''is the home of Sir Carlton and his wife, Lady Ramona. They bicker a lot, usually resulting in Carlton getting scolded by his wife. Butler Oliver tries to reassure their daughter, Lilou-Belle, that it's just a phase and tries to drive her attention away from her parents. Other NPCs in the area: Heathcliff Andrews longs to see Mercedes, whom he first met when they were 7 years old, who is supposed to attend the Provincial Council. Mercedes does, indeed, show up with Butler Hawkins, who comments on the rivalry between his lady's and the Andrews family. Sir Beckford laments he can't join the Provincial Council because he is a viscount and that he had to sell off 20 of his ships. Lady Siebel is a proud noble. Harbour District '''Sailors Tavern - Miranda '(船員酒場《ミランダ》) is founded and ran by Mirance for decades - succesfully, as Waiter Rotti experiences first-hand by the growing number of customers. Those include Sailors Durbin, who owns a number of (orbal) ships, and Basani, who rather reads. Celebrating their holiday in Ordis is the family of Locker, together with his wife Solaris and their son, Din. Chief Blair is in charge of the coastal warehouse management. His employee, Dawkins, is a big lover of meat. Blaire also hired Yuta, who lives with his grandmother and sister in Maion Ecaille in Raquel, as a delivery employee. After delivering a parcel to Charlotte Rackham, Yuta takes the chance to show her around Ordis. Other NPCs in the area: Annabelle; Clerks Makniger and Eston; Sailor Angelo and his chief, who sees the former off for a two-week holiday to enjoy the Summer Festival with his brother; Luna and Eclaire, daughter and maid of Sir Queens who is residing in Hotel Ortensia. North Street 'Egret Mansion '''is the residence of Theodore and Suzanne Egret, who are assisted by their maid, Setsuna. '''Inn - Sea Breeze '(宿酒場 《海風亭》) is ran by Edmond, taking pride in the fish-based meals they serve. His wife, Marina, helps him out as a waitress. Both wish their daughter, Betty, would be around to help them instead of looking for romance. Customers include Old Man Rossel, also known as Shark-Angler Rossel,Japanese: サメ釣りのロッセル comments that Bryonia Island is overrun by monsters these days. Customer Reins from the Crossbell News Service has come to Ordis to report the Provincial Council. 'Orbal Factory - Strauss '(シュトラウス工房) is ran by Strauss, an elderly man and a well-known artisan of glass works. According to the store clerk, Luther, the emperor even bestowed a Yellow Ribon MedalJapanese: 黄綬勲章 upon Strauss, acknowledging his skills among the best of Erebonia. '''Ordis - House '''is the residence of Vier, the mother of the Sailor Angelo and his younger brother, Luca. Other NPCs in the area: Glycine, who runs Glycine's Flower Shop and is often assisted by Monica; Bartolo, who runs the Empire Meat Stand; Betty, daughter of Inn - Sea Breeze's owner Edmond, sharing romantic tales with her friend, Blanca. Gallery Ordis - Concept Art (Sen III).PNG|Concept art Ordis 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).jpg|Concept art Ordis Promo (Sen III).jpg|Promotional screenshot featuring Musse Egret, with Ordis in the background Ordis 1 - Concept Art (Sen III).png Ordis 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).png Ordis 3 - Concept Art (Sen III).png Ordis 4 - Concept Art (Sen III).png Ordis 5 - Concept Art (Sen III).png Ordis 6 - Concept Art (Sen III).png Ordis 7 - Concept Art (Sen III).png References }} Category:Locations Category:Erebonia